One Tree Hill Season Three
by EmW05
Summary: Picks up right where season two left off. Each chapter is an episode. The season as I think it will pan out...


Episode 3.01 "What Would I Say To You Now"

Lucas  
(voiceover) "Leo Tolstoy once wrote 'Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way".

-------------------------------------------

_**Camera pans down through the trees to front door where Hailey stands with Nathan in front**_

Deb  
(From background) "Nathan?"  
(Comes running down stairs. Can see Deb from behind Nathan) "Nathan."  
(A little exasperated) "We need to go."

Nathan  
(Turns away from Haley to look at Deb)

Deb  
(Sighs) Its your father… the office… it cause on fire.  
(Looks down and then at Hailey)

Nathan  
(Reaches into pocket and pulls out car keys) Come on.  
(Starts to walk to car.)  
(Turns back to Deb) My car is in the garage.

Hailey  
I'll follow you. (Grabs her bag and starts to follow Nathan)

Nathan  
(Quickly whips around) No.  
(Puts his hand up stopping her) It's a family thing.  
(Walks away and then slowly turns back) You wouldn't understand.

-------------------------------------------

_**Camera moves over ocean to show Lucas and Peyton in an embrace**_

Peyton  
(Pulls away and stares out into the dark ocean)  
(Shakes head)  
All I know is… (sighs) life has a weird way of making sure you're still paying attention.

Lucas  
(Turns to Peyton) By making people leave.  
(Turns away)

Peyton  
(Turns to Lucas) By making people come back.

----------------------------------------------

_(Haley runs toward Nathan to make sure he doesn't leave. Haley puts her hand on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan shrugs her hand off.)_

Nathan  
Why'd you come back? This isn't your life anymore Haley. (opens car door)

Haley  
(closes door) Come on Nathan.  
(voice turns to almost a whisper) We've been over this.

Nathan  
(Almost yelling) Don't you get it Haley!  
(crosses arms over chest) Everything changed when you left!  
(opens car door, gets in, starts car, rolls down window) I almost died.

_Camera moves behind car and then behind Haley. Her left hand rests on the open window._

Nathan  
Don't worry…(puts car in reverse and puts left hand on top of steering wheel)  
I don't wear my ring anymore either.

(Haley stands at the top of the driveway watching Nathan's car drive away)

------------------------------------------

_**Scene opens with Brooke twisting a ring around her middle finger. Her phone rings and she casual searches through her purse. Before looks at it to see who is calling, a lone tear drops from her cheek onto the screen.**_

_Camera is over Brooke's shoulder and shows the screen which reads… LUCAS CALLING_

(Brooke's tears begin to flow again and she begins to sob. She runs her finger over the screen, rolls down her window, and tosses the phone out the window)

Driver  
Ma'am? (Silence for a moment)  
Ma'am?

Brooke  
(Wipes her eyes and leans forward)  
I'm sorry.  
(chokes back tears) Yes?

Driver  
Do you want that? (turns around when she doesn't answer)  
Your phone.  
(points out the window) Do you want it?

Brooke  
(leans back and rests hands in her lap. glances out the window) I'm leaving. If I want to contact them I'll ...make a video or something... expressions are everything. The last thing I want to do is talk to someone and not be able to tell what the are feeling, but apparently I have been doing that for the past month or so.

Driver  
I'll take that as a no.

--------------------------------------------

Lucas  
No. She didn't answer.  
(Runs hand over sand) She's not going to answer.  
(Looks at Peyton) Maybe you should call her.

Peyton  
(Stands up and digs feet into sand)  
Sorry Luke… I'm not really in the mood to talk to her.

Lucas  
(Looks up at her)  
But you are in the mood to talk to me about it.

Peyton  
(Glares at Lucas)  
I'm pretty sure I haven't even talked to you about her.

Lucas  
(Reaches up and puts his hand on top of Peyton's )  
Listen Peyton, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that… its just… (shakes head and stands up) nothing, never mind.

Peyton  
No, Luke… is something wrong. Is it Dan? (Lucas says nothing)  
My… (looks out into the ocean) my mom's back.

-------------------------------------------

Karen  
(On cell phone in airport terminal)  
No, he hasn't gotten back to me and he still hasn't checked in? No. No message. I'll just try him again.  
(Stares at departure and arrival list on screen) Thank you.

_(Karen's cell phone rings immediately after hanging up. Cell phone reads "PRIVATE NAME".)_

Unknown Caller  
"For all you've done…" (Line disconnects)

_(Karen stares at phone and then tosses it into her purse. Phone rings again. Karen answers without looking at caller id.)_

Karen  
(exasperated) Yes?

Deb  
Karen?

Karen  
Deb, yes, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. What's going on?

Deb  
Its Dan…

-----------------------------------------------

_(Brooke looks out the window and sees Karen's Café. Brooke turns around in her seat and looks out the back window.)_

_Camera zooms into the dark_

-----------------------------------------------

_**Dark from the night turns into the navy on Nathan's shirt**_

_Camera pulls away to show Deb and Nathan standing in front of the burned down office building. Some flames are still going_

Deb  
I never thought it would end like this.

Nathan  
I never thought it would end at all.

(Deb looks at Nathan and he put his arm around her.)

Nathan  
Don't worry mom. Everything is gonna be okay.

Deb  
So much for being a family.

---------------------------------------------

Lucas  
She just came back?

Peyton  
(Slowly nods, saying nothing. Tears fill her eyes and begin to drop on the sand)

Lucas  
Oh, Peyton, come here.

Both are sitting on the sand. Lucas wraps his arms around Peyton. Lucas digs his head into her blonde curls.

Camera slowly moves from behind Peyton to a silhouette in the dark

Brooke  
(Looks at Peyton and Lucas who don't know she is there. She drops her bags to the sand) You said you wouldn't do it again.

Lucas  
(opens his eyes and looks at Brooke. Pulls away from Peyton.) Brooke.

Lucas  
(stands up to talk to her)

Brooke  
You said, if you had the chance, you wouldn't do it again. Here's your chance.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Lucas  
Next time on One Tree Hill..._

_-------------------------------------  
(Brooke stands on the beach with Lucas)_

_Brooke  
What was I supposed to do... I came back for you._

_(Lucas glances at Peyton)  
------------------------------------------_

_(Haley stares at the burned office with Nathan)  
_

_Nathan  
You didn't come back for me... you came back for your conscience...  
-------------------------------------------_

_(Karen is in the airport on the phone with Deb)_

_Karen  
A fire... he got caught in a fire...Oh my god..._

_------------------------------------------_


End file.
